User blog:RainbowCakes4Life/All of Angel Red End of Loopsy: ~The Songs of Love~ CDP Universe character Lyrics
Add The Berry To My Big Love Japanese ベリベリー　ダイスキ　みんなに届けたい タルト　シュークリーム　シフォン　ティラミス イチバン　ショートケーキ☆ キラリ　カラフル　香りあふれる ハピ❤スイーツタイム 食べてワンダフル　心はじける ふわふわの不思議 思い出を（つなぐ）手作りの（きずな） あかしろ　きいろの夢　作ろう キラキラを詰め込んだ　この気持ち召し上がれ 焦げてもめげずにホイップ・ステップ・ジャンプ！ 美味しいねって笑顔が見たいから頑張れる しょんぼりスポンジもご愛嬌で クリームたっぷりデコレーション ベリベリー　ダイスキ　みんなに届けたい キャンディー　キャラメル　スワレ　ミルフィーユ イチバン　ショートケーキ☆ ダジャレ　パワフル　スべる　ずっこける マジ、ちょいつらい 仲間　ハートフル　やる気みなぎる 友情のレシピ 混ぜ込んだ（個性）膨らんだ（勇気） 一緒におんなじ夢　作ろう アレンジは無限大　このパワーご覧あれ ピンチも華麗にホイップ・ステップ・ジャンプ！ 美味しいねって笑顔を全力で守るため 邪魔するやつらは許さない 力あわせて　デコレーション あたふた　まぜまぜ　くるくる　できあがり 凹んだり（ガッカリ）悩むたび（いっつも） 元気をくれたのは　マイ・スイーツ❤ キラキラを巻き上げて私らしく進むよ 明日へ向かってホイップ・ステップ・ジャンプ！ 美味しいねって笑顔が　見たいから頑張れる しょんぼり　スポンジも　ご愛嬌で 毎日ステキに　デコレーション ベリベリー　ダイスキ　みんなに　届けたい タルト　シュークリーム シフォン　ティラミス イチバン　ショートケーキ☆ Romaji Beriberī daisuki min'na ni todoketai Taruto shūkurīmu shifon tiramisu Ichiban shōtokēki☆ Kirari karafuru kaori afureru Hapi❤suītsu taimu Tabete wandafuru kokoro hajikeru Fuwafuwa no fushigi Omoide wo (tsunagu) tedzukuri no (kizuna) Aka shiro kīro no yume tsukurou Kirakira wo tsumekonda kono kimochi meshiagare Kogete mo megezu ni hoippu・suteppu・janpu! Oishī nette egao ga mitai kara ganbareru Shonbori suponji mo goaikyō de Kurīmu tappuri dekorēshon Beriberī daisuki min'na ni todoketai Kyandī kyarameru suware mirufīyu Ichiban shōtokēki☆ Dajare pawafuru suberu zukkokeru Maji, choi tsurai Nakama hātofuru yaruki minagiru Yūjō no reshipi Mazekonda (kosei) fukuranda (yūki) Issho ni on'naji yume tsukurou Arenji wa mugendai kono pawā goran are Pinchi mo karei ni hoippu・suteppu・janpu! Oishī nette egao wo zenryoku de mamoru tame Jama suru yatsura wa yurusanai Chikara awasete dekorēshon Atafuta maze maze kurukuru dekiagari Hekondari (gakkari) nayamu tabi (ittsumo) Genki wo kureta no wa mai・suītsu❤ Kirakira wo makiagete watashi rashiku susumu yo Ashita e mukatte hoippu・suteppu・janpu! Oishī nette egao ga mitai kara ganbareru Shonbori suponji mo goaikyō de Mainichi suteki ni dekorēshon Beriberī daisuki min'na ni todoketai Taruto shūkurīmu Shifon tiramisu Ichiban shōtokēki☆ English I want this to reach everyone as I love all of these berries too Some tarts and choux creme, chiffon and tiramisu But the best is shortcake☆ Overflowing with this bright, colorful fragrance is our Happy❤sweets time Eating is so wonderful that it makes my own heart burst It's such a weird feeling too These memories will (be connected) and hand made to make (a nice bond) So let's make our dreams red, white and yellow now When I bake in the glittering light, go on and eat up all of these feelings Even if it's burnt, don't be down, just whip・step・jump! I want to see a lot of smiles so I'll do my best to make it tasty Even a sponge cake can make it all fun again With a lot of whip cream to decorate with I want this to reach everyone as I love all of these berries too Some candy, caramel swirl and millefeuille But the best is shortcake☆ A bad joke is powerful enough to knock yourself down Ouch, that must have hurt Encouraging your fellow friends with those heartfelt comments Is the recipe for friendship Mixing all of our (personas) until it swells with (some courage) Let's make our dreams the same together now Arranging everything to be infinite with this power that you can see When you're stuck, just do a brilliant whip・step・jump! To protect your smile I'll use all of my power to make it extra tasty I won't allow anyone to disturb us at all When we combine our powers to decorate, we Gotta mix it all up in a hurry, spinning and now it's complete When you feel depressed (disappointed) or really worried (always) I want to make you happy with my・sweets❤ I roll everything up into the bright, bright light so I can move on by myself By jumping into tomorrow with a whip・step・jump! I want to see a lot of smiles so I'll do my best to make it tasty Even a sponge cake can make it all fun again Everyday will be awesome if we add decorations I want this to reach everyone as I love all of these berries too Some tarts and choux creme Chiffon and tiramisu But the best is shortcake☆ Courage Is Inside Of You Japanese さあ立ち上がって　立ち上がって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ 夕暮れ染まる坂道の途中で君の 面影が揺れてる 涙溢れて　例え寂しさに暮れても 大好きは奪わせない 大丈夫って頑張れるって 強くなるって笑ってたい 信じる力はキラキラ輝く Brave Heart！ あきらめないで 歩き出して　歩き出して 精一杯の歩幅で 傷つけながら　傷つきながらでも それでも未来が見たい 走り出して　走り出して 心が歌う方へと 立ち向かって　立ち向かって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ 戸惑いながらも 進む理由は？って聞かれても きっと上手く言えないけど 大好きなんだって 昨日明日自分に言える 気持ち嘘にさせないから 絶対なんて確実なんて いくつもなくてそれでもいい 負けない力はキラキラ煌く Brave Star！ 大好きだから 信じたくて　信じたくて 等身大の言葉で 伝えたくて　伝えたくて 勇気をいつもありがとう 忘れないで　忘れないよ ずっとずっと心が覚えてる 辛い時も不思議と笑顔になれる 大好きをくれるその全部が Brave Heart！ 諦めないよ 歩き出して　歩き出して 精一杯の歩幅で 傷つけながら　傷つきながらでも 勇気で未来を変える 走り出して　走り出して 心が歌う方へと 立ち向かって　立ち向かって 勇気が君を待ってる Brave Heart！ Romaji Sā tachiagatte tachiagatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! Yūgure somaru sakamichi no tochū de kimi no Omokage ga yureteru Namida afurete tatoe sabishisa ni kurete mo Daisuki wa ubawasenai Daijōbu tte ganbareru tte Tsuyoku naru tte warattetai Shinjiru chikara wa kirakira kagayaku Brave Heart! Akiramenaide Arukidashite arukidashite Seiippai no hohaba de Kizutsuke nagara kizutsuki nagara demo Soredemo mirai ga mitai Hashiridashite hashiridashite Kokoro ga utau hō e to Tachimukatte tachimukatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! Tomadoi nagara mo Susumu riyū wa? tte kikarete mo Kitto umaku ienai kedo Daisuki nan datte Kinō ashita jibun ni ieru Kimochi uso ni sasenai kara Zettai nante kakujitsu nante Ikutsu mo nakute sore demo ī Makenai chikara wa kirakira kirameku Brave Star! Daisuki dakara Shinjitakute shinjitakute Tōshindai no kotoba de Tsutaetakute tsutaetakute Yūki wo itsumo arigatō Wasurenaide wasurenai yo Zutto zutto kokoro ga oboeteru Tsurai toki mo fushigi to egao ni nareru Daisuki wo kureru sono zenbu ga Brave Heart! Akiramenai yo Arukidashite arukidashite Seiippai no hohaba de Kizutsuke nagara kizutsuki nagara demo Yūki de mirai wo kaeru Hashiridashite hashiridashite Kokoro ga utau hō e to Tachimukatte tachimukatte Yūki ga kimi wo matteru Brave Heart! English Now stand up Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! As your walking down the road toward the hill, below the twilight sky Your shadow sways in front of you Though my overflowing tears are an example of my loneliness I will not allow them to steal the things that we love It will be alright. I will do my best With my shinning faith and my sparkling power I will have the strength to laugh Brave Heart! I will never give up Even though I am injured I will continue to stride forward For my steps will continue to grow stronger I will change the future with my courage Let’s start running And all of our hearts will begin to sing We will oppose them, we will fight them Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! How can we push forward? When I am afraid to ask Why do you always continue? I love you By the tomorrow I will be able to say this to the me of today I will not let my feelings lie I absolutely without a doubt Know I don't have much but that's fine We will never lose this sparkling and shinning power Brave Star! You are the person that I love You are the person that I believe in These words that are larger than life I want to tell you Thank you for this courage I will never forget you, I will never forget you Though my heart will always remember These painful times, I will use them To bring smiles and love to everyone around me Brave Heart! I will never give up Even though I am injured I will continue to stride forward For my steps will continue to grow stronger I will change the future with my courage Let’s start running And all of our hearts will begin to sing We will continue to fight Courage is waiting for you Brave Heart! Gangnam Style Korean 오빤 강남스타일 강남스타일 낮에는 따사로운 인간적인 여자 커피 한잔의 여유를 아는 품격 있는 여자 밤이 오면 심장이 뜨거워지는 여자 그런 반전 있는 여자 나는 사나이 낮에는 너만큼 따사로운 그런 사나이 커피 식기도 전에 원샷 때리는 사나이 밤이 오면 심장이 터져버리는 사나이 그런 사나이 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래 너 hey 그래 바로 너 hey 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래 너 hey 그래 바로 너 hey 지금부터 갈 때까지 가볼까 오빤 강남스타일 강남스타일 오-오-오-오 오빤강남스타일 강남스타일 오-오-오-오 오빤강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 오빤 강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 정숙해 보이지만 놀 땐 노는 여자 이때다 싶으면 묶었던 머리 푸는 여자 가렸지만 웬만한 노출보다 야한 여자 그런 감각적인 여자 나는 사나이 점잖아 보이지만 놀 땐 노는 사나이 때가 되면 완전 미쳐버리는 사나이 근육보다 사상이 울퉁불퉁한 사나이 그런 사나이 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래 너 hey 그래 바로 너 hey 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래 너 hey 그래 바로 너 hey 지금부터 갈 데까지 가볼까 오빤 강남 스타일 강남스타일 오-오-오-오 오빤 강남스타일 강남스타일 오-오-오-오 오빤 강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 오빤 강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 뛰는 놈 그 위에 나는 놈 Baby baby, 나는 뭘 좀 아는 놈 뛰는 놈 그 위에 나는 놈 Baby baby, 나는 뭘 좀 아는 놈 (You know what I'm sayin'?) 오빤 강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 오빤 강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 오빤 강남스타일 오빤 강남스타일 English Uncle is Gangnam style Gangnam style A girl who is warm and humanly during the day A classy girl who knows how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes A girl with that kind of twist I'm a guy A guy who is as warm as you during the day A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down A guy whose heart bursts when night comes That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let's go until the end Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all A sensible girl like that I'm a guy A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let's go until the end Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I'm a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I'm a man who knows a thing or two You know what I'm saying Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Butterfly Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Where's my samurai I've been searching for a man All across Japan Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need, I need my samurai Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colours in the sky I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who won't regret To keep me in his net Yes I need, I need my samurai Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Where's my samurai? Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Where's my samurai? Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Where's my samurai? Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Ay, iyaiyai Where's my samurai? Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Jump Up, Super Star! English Here we go, off the rails Don't you know it's time to raise our sails It's freedom like you never knew Don't need bags, or a pass Say the word I'll be there in a flash You could say my hat is off to you Oh we can zoom All the way to the moon From this great wide wacky world Jump with me, grab coins with me Oh yeah! It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Jump up and your cares will soar away And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl) Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1UP girl So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high) High up in the sky (High up in the sky) There's no power-up like dancing You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar) No one else can take me this far I'm flipping the switch Get ready for this Oh, let's do the odyssey Odyssey, ya see! (x7) Odyssey, odyssey! Spin the wheel, take a chance Every journey starts a new romance A new world's calling out to you Take a turn, off the path Find a new addition to the cast You know that any captain needs a crew Take it in stride As you move side to side They're just different points of view Jump with me, grab coins with me Oh yeah! Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump without a care (Jump without a care) Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there And if you find you're short on joy (Find you're short on joy) Don't fret, just don't forget that You're still our 1UP boy So go on straighten up your cap (Straighten up your cap) Let your toes begin to tap (Toes begin to tap) This rhythm is a power 'shroom Don't forget you're the superstar (You're the superstar) No one else can make it this far Put a comb through that 'stache Now you've got panache Oh, let's do the odyssey It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Jump up and your cares will soar away And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl) Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1UP girl Now listen all you boys and girls (All you boys and girls) All around the world (All around the world) Don't be afraid to get up and move You know that we're all superstars (We're all superstars) We're the ones who made it this far Put a smile on that face There's no time to waste So, let's do the odyssey Japanese 旅のサイン さあ帆を上げ始めよう 追い風も踊る 投げたコイン この未来を占う 女神がキスをした 世界の灯りの数ほど 愛を歌うわ ジャンプして ダッシュして Say yeah！ 一緒に夢を見て（夢を見て） さあ恋をして（恋をして） 腕振って歩けば こぼれ落ちてゆく（落ちてゆく） 涙の先にも 1UP できるよ 皆でハイジャンプして（ハイジャンプして） さあハイタッチして（ハイタッチして） タップして踊れば 皆を幸せに（幸せに） スイッチさせてく 世界照らす スーパースター そう Let's do the オデッセイ！ オデッセイ、でっせい！ （x７） オデッセイ、オデッセイ！ 濡れたほほが 笑顔ではじけたんだ 新しい始まり 窓を照らす 月明かり消えてく 夜明けが待っている 差し込む光の中 ほら夢を願えば ジャンプして ダッシュして Say yeah！ 独りで悩んで （悩んで） 落ち込んで （落ち込んで） 肩落とす時にも ただ流れていく フレームの中で 1UP できるよ みんなに「ハイ、おはよう」（おはようわ） 「ハイ、こんにちは」（こんにちは） 「バイバイ」して「またねと」 すぎる毎日を コツコツと生きる キミこそが スーパースター そう Let's do the オデッセイ！ みんなでシュビドゥビバ （シュビドゥビバ） シュビドゥビバ （シュビドゥビバ） シュビドゥビドゥ 歌えば 涙も痛みも悲しみも全部 パッと晴れるよ 一緒にハイジャンプして（ハイジャンプして） さあハイタッチして（ハイタッチして） タップして踊れば 皆を幸せに（幸せに） スイッチさせてく 笑顔こそ スーパースター そう Let's do the オデッセイ！ Angel With Shotgun (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun) Get out your guns, battles begun Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die With my heart on a trigger They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for Well baby, you are all that I adore If love is what you need, a soldier I will be I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight Sometimes to win, you've got to sin Don't mean I'm not a believer And major Tom, will sing along Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for Well baby, you are all that I adore If love is what you need, a soldier I will be I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun) And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight (Live, not just survive) And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for Well baby, you are all that I adore If love is what you need, a soldier I will be Angel of Darkness Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness The World Is In Your Hand But I Will Fight Until The End Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness Don't Follow Your Command But I Will Fight And I Will Stand When Darkness Falls Pain Is All The Angel Of Darkness Will Leave Behind But I Will Fight The Love Is Lost Beauty And Light Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight The Dreams Are Gone Midnight Has Come The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom Yeah, Yeah Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness The World Is In Your Hand But I Will Fight Until The End Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness Don't Follow Your Command But I Will Fight And I Will Stand Hunt Goes On Deep In The Night Time To Pray Down On Your Knees You Can't Hide From Thee Eternal Light Until My Last Breath I Will Fight I Will Fight I Will Fight I Will Fight I Will Fight I Realize The Stars They Die Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight Against The Creatures Of The Night Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness The World Is In Your Hand But I Will Fight Until The End Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness Don't Follow Your Command But I Will Fight And I Will Stand Guardian Angel If you want to be my guardian angel Just spread your wings and Let me see you can fly If you want to let me out of danger Just come to me and don't you never Let me cry If you want to be my guardian angel My guardian angel My guardian angel tonight And take me far away tonight If you want to be my guardian angel Just spread your wings and Let me see you can fly If you want to let me out of danger Just come to me and don't you never Let me cry If you want to be my guardian angel My guardian angel My guardian angel tonight And take me far away tonight If you want to be my guardian angel Just spread your wings and Let me see you can fly If you want to let me out of danger Just come to me and don't you never Let me cry If you want to be my guardian angel My guardian angel My guardian angel tonight And take me far away tonight x2 How Do You Love Someone Momma never told me how to love Daddy never told me how to feel Momma never told me how to touch Daddy never showed me how to heal Momma never set a good example Daddy never held momma's hand Momma found everything hard to handle Daddy never stood up like a man I've walked around, broken Emotionally frozen Getting it on Getting it wrong How do you love someone Without getting hurt How do you love someone Without crawling in the dirt So far in my life Clouds have blocked the sun How do you love, how do you love someone How do you love, how do you love someone I was always the chosen child The biggest scandal I became They told me I'd never survive But survival's my middle name I've walked around, hoping Just barely coping Getting it on Getting it wrong How do you love someone Without getting hurt How do you love someone Without crawling in the dirt So far in my life Clouds have blocked the sun How do you love, how do you love someone How do you love, how do you love someone It's hard to talk To say what's deep inside It's hard to tell the truth When you've always lied How do you love someone Without getting hurt How do you love someone Without crawling in the dirt So far in my life Clouds have blocked the sun How do you love, how do you love someone How do you love someone And make it last How do you love someone (love someone) Without tripping on the past So far in my life Clouds have blocked the sun How do you love, how do you love someone How do you love, how do you love someone, someone Caramel Days Japanese くたびれた表紙開けば　ひとりも平気です スイーツみたいに胸の内　量れたらいいのに 「分かるよ」ってきみが笑うから　カラメルなみだ味 ふんわり甘いこの気持ちは　きっと友情 ひとりじゃできないこと　ふたりでがんばること 大好きつなぐタカラモノ　きみと見つけたから 夢中で分けあった時間の 暖かさを忘れない 「どうして？」って　不思議を問いかける　幼い私へと 何より好きって気持ちこそが美味しいヒミツ ひとりの小さな夢　ふたりでふくらませて 誰かをおもう大切を　きみが教えてくれたから キッチンの扉ひらけば　笑いあえる もう平気です ひとりじゃできないこと　みんなでがんばること 大好きつなぐ　タカラモノ　ここで見つけたから 夢中で分けあった時間の 暖かさを忘れない﻿ Romaji Kutabireta hyōshi hirakeba hitori mo heiki desu Suītsu mitai ni mune no uchi hakaretara ī no ni "Wakaru yo" tte kimi ga warau kara karameru namida aji Funwari amai kono kimochi wa kitto yūjō Hitori ja dekinai koto futari de ganbaru koto Daisuki tsunagu takaramono kimi to mitsuketa kara Muchū de wake atta jikan no Atatakasa wo wasurenai "Dōshite?" tte fushigi wo toikakeru osanai watashi e to Naniyori suki tte kimochi koso ga oishī himitsu Hitori no chīsana yume futari de fukuramasete Dareka wo omou taisetsu wo kimi ga oshiete kureta kara Kitchin no tobira hirakeba warai aeru Mō heiki desu Hitori ja dekinai koto min'na de ganbaru koto Daisuki tsunagu takaramono koko de mitsuketa kara Muchū de wake atta jikan no Atatakasa wo wasurenai Petit*Party∞Science Category:Blog posts